The Friendship of Tomato and Maple
by Maven Fair
Summary: Lovino Vargas and Mathew Williams never expected to become friends. Let alone best friends that tell each other anything. They find that they have a lot more in common then meets the eye. Such as family issues. Contains PruCan, Spamano, minor UsUk and GerIta, and various other pairings. Boy x Boy, don't like don't read.
1. The Similarities

**Hey there! So, this is my third published new story! I really love the headcanon that Romano is friends with Canada. I also believe that they wish to be like they're younger brothers. (Before you say anything, I almost always make Canada older because of Vinland) And also, this is Pru Can and Spamano. My two OTP's. I also apologize for the shortness. So, anyways, on with the show!**

 **(Almost forgot the disclaimer) Hetalia owns me, not the other way around.**

Chapter one: The Similarities

World Academy is, by far, the most well respected and world-renown school in the universe. The principle, Romulus Vargas, was why had made it what it is now. He had enlisted one student from every country in the world, and given them a chance to study at World Academy. Now, our story begins with two boys. Mathew Williams, and Lovino Vargas. This two boys were very different, yet exactly the same. Both loved and despised their younger brother. Both had no friends. Both were about to enter the prestigious school, World Academy. And lastly, both wanted to die.

~Line Break~

Lovino scowled up at the gates of World Academy. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there. It was all because his brothers wanted him to go. Fiascia, his older brother, was enrolled because he represented Seborga. Feliciano, his younger brother, was enrolled to represent N. Italy. In all truth, Lovino didn't want to go. He was perfectly happy living in S. Italy. His grandfather, Romulus Varags, had put him there, and went off to live with Feliciano in N. Italy. He still hasn't forgived him. "Ve~ fratello?" Feli said, pulling Lovino from his thoughts. "What?" He snapped angrily. "Can we go in?" "Of course you can, idiota."

As Feli happily skipped off, Lovino stood there, still preparing himself. 'Why did I even accept? Oh, right. It was 'cause Feli begged grandpa to bring me.' He started to scowl at the thought of his grandfather. He obviously favored Feliciano, and even though he insisted he loved Lovino just as much, he knew. Lovino knew that he would never be the favorite. Heck, he was probably Romulus's least favorite. Fiascia was at least praised a bit. All Lovino got was critism. Gathering himself up, Lovino finally decided to face the worst.

~Line Break~

Mathew Williams stood next to his younger brother, Alfred F. Jones, consumed in his own thoughts. Everyone always preferred his brother's loud and cocky attitude to his quiet and calm personality. It didn't help that even his parents constantly told him to be like his brother. It wasn't Mathew's fault he didn't like the spotlight, while his younger brother did. "Hey, Mattie, I'm gonna go ahead, 'kay?" And before he responded, Alfred was already gone.

Mathew was always second best to Alfred. Not in academics, of course. No, he was always second best in their parent's eyes. To them, Alfred was what they were when they were in school. Sporty and popular. Mathew was just an after thought. An extra tool. Neither of them cared if he got all A's. Or if he was the hockey team's best player. Or if he was just maybe the best artist in the state. None of that mattered. "Might as well head inside." He muttered to himself, and picked up both his and Alfred's suit cases.


	2. Roommates

**Hey there! So today have been mostly caught up in The Forgotten and Lost, that I totally forgot to upload another chapter hear. Well, here goes. Oh, and also, a shoutout to** waterwielder25, Juby No Neko, anime and yaoi 4ever, **and** Kira-writer! **Thanks for following/favoriting this story! Anyways, onwards!**

 **I love Hetalia, yet I do not own it.**

Chapter two: Roommates

Alfred F. Jones bolted through the sea of new students, much to the person he was dragging along dismay. Alfred had wheat blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a stubborn cowlick right at the part in his hair. The boy whom he was running with name was Arthur Kirkland, a boy who was from England. He also had blond hair, but it was more of a sandy blond, green eyes, and possibly the largest eyebrows Alfred had ever seen. In fact, his eyebrows had been what caught Alfred's attention.

Hurrying towards the dorms, Alfred and Arthur came face-to-face with a woman, who's name tags read Rin. "Why, hello." She said, in a fake sweet voice. "Are you here to pick your rooms?" "Yeah! I'd like to room with Artie here!" Frowning, Arthur looked at him. "You bloody git, when did I ever say I would room with you?" "Just now, of course!" And so, they left with Alfred yet again pulling Arthur along.

What they didn't see was a boy who looked quite a lot like Alfred, standing there, sighing. He went up to the woman named Rin. "Excuse me," he started. "Are there any other free rooms? My brother and I wee supposed to room together, but he ditched me." She looked up, startled to see someone there, but said "Of course. There's a boy with no roommate in room 104." "Thank you. And also, can you bring this luggage to my brothers room?" Nodding, she took half of his load of his arms.

What met Mathew at his new room was an angry Italian cussing out some 'potato bastard'. "Er, excuse me." He nervously whispered. Looking up, the Italian glared at his appearance. "Who're you?!" Stepping into the room bravely, Mathew said "Mathew Williams. I assume that you are my new roommate?" Nodding, he said "My name is Lovino Vargas. What do you mean by 'new roommate?'" Sitting down, Mathew started to unpack, while saying "My brother ditched me for some guy he met earlier at orientation." Lovino nodded knowingly. "Yeah. My brothers did the same thing. Went off with some German bastard."

As they began to bond over how stupid and idiotic their brothers were, Lovino remembered something. "I forgot to ask. What country do you represent? I represent South Italy." "Canada." "Canada, huh? Well, apparently it's a thing here to call each other by what country they come from, but how about I call you Maple Bastard. Maple is a big thing in Canada, right?" Mathew smiled at him, nodded, and said "You know, this may sound really cheesy, but I haven't really talked to anyone who gets me like you do. I mean, you understand how it feels like to be in your brother's shadow."

Finally, they heard the announcement over the speakers that said it was curfew. Getting in bed, Mathew and Lovino finally felt like they had a real friend.


	3. Growing Friendship and Incoming Romance

**Here we go. You guys better love me right now. This is the, what, third or fourth update that I've done today only. Now I've officially updated all of my stories. I'm glad that my stories are gaining popularity. I love all you guys who take the time to read my completely OOC chapters. Well, here ya go. A brand new chapter, extra long. I think. And, I promise that it'll have character interactions/romance developing next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Kit Kat 7236 owns not.**

Chapter three: Growing Friendship and Incoming Romance

Mathew Williams and Lovino Vargas were very quickly becoming inseparable. You couldn't find one without the other. Why, you might ask? Well, isn't it obvious? Both knew how the other felt. Both were constantly overshadowed by their brothers. Yet both still had amazing talent. Lovino was a wonderful cook, not that anyone other then Mathew knew. And, according to Mathew, was definitely better at sculpting then his brother. And Mathew was an amazing painter, not that anyone other thaen Lovino knew. Apparently, he was even better then Feliciano(who was considered a master at anything to do with art). All in all, their relationship was growing bigger and bigger by the day. It also helped that they had the exact same schedule.

"Math is next, right?" Mathew asked Lovino, not wanting to take out hischedule. "Yeah. We're gonna have to see that hero bastard." Lovino said, scowling. "I agree. Not looking forward to seeing my brother either." He sighed, and they both started walking towards the classroom.

When they got there, Alfred was already in the classroom, sitting next to Arthur, who was abviously not liking the seating arrangements. "You bloody git. I already have to room with you, now we have all of our classes together." Mathew shot a sympathizing glance at Arthur. He knew how terrible being stuck with Alfred was.

Math class droned on and on, and the only thing keeping both Lovino and Mathew awake was the silent conversations they were having with their faces. Being with Mathew was one of the only times that you could see Lovino smile. And being with Lovino was one of the only times that you could hear Mathew laugh. Now, what could possibly shake up this seemingly perfect friendship? Why, romance, of course.

~Line Break~

The Bad Touch Trio were quickly becoming the hot topic at school. Everyone who's anyone knew what they did. Consisting of three troublemaking boys, they were probably he coolest of the cool. The height of popularity. Or hate. Either way, everyone knew who they were.

I might as well tell you who these mysterious boys are. Well, first off, there's Francis Bonnefoy, the representative of France. Wooing girls left and right, he's earned the title of "biggest flirt". He had blond hair that reached down to his shoulders, sky blue eyes, and a stubble, all of which came together into the worlds biggest heartthrob, according to his fan club.

Next is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or simply Spain. His happy go lucky attitude is what catches most girls eyes. And a few boys' as well. With short, curly brown hair, bright green eyes, and a smile that could pierce your heart, he's the second member of the Bad Touch Trio.

And last, but not least, was Gilbert Beilshmidt. Say his name to any girl and she'll swoon. Say the name to any boy and they'll either say "he's cool", or "I wanna punch him in the balls". Say the name to any teacher and they'll go on a rant about how terrible he is. Gilbert Beilshmidt was quickly becoming that of a legend in World Academy. He has shockingly white hair, red eyes, and a grin that just screamed trouble.

Now, what do these three boys have to do with Lovino Vargas, grandchild of the principle, and Mathew Williams, brother of sports all-star Alfred F. Jones? Well, easy. Two-thirds of them just might be in love with the two inseparable friends.


	4. Fated Encounters

**Hey there peeps! I absolutely love where this story is going, if I do say so myself. Which I do. Anyways, yay! Character interaction! I put thirteen oh those 'cause I'm really happy with this. And also, thank you to those following this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Own Hetalia Kit Kat 7236 does not.**

Chapter four: Fated Encounters

A fated encounter usually starts with Person A spilling something on Person B. Or Person A losing something, and asks Person B to help find it. A fated encounter does not, however, usually start with Person A flipping Person B off. How did this start, you might ask? Simple. It was when Antonio Fernandez Carriedo decided to try and flirt with the (not) easily wooed, Lovino Vargas.

Lovin had just been minding his own business, walking around campus since Mathew had to do something for Art class, and he had stumbled upon Antonio playing his guitar for an excited group of teenage girls off campus. When Antonio had seen him, let's just say that he was instantly head-over-heels in love. He had stopped playing his guitar (much to the girls disappointment), walked over to him, and proclaimed hiw he had just stolen his heart. I'm thinking you can guess the rest. Let's just say that getting head-butted in the stomach, flipped off, and then told that he was a total creep was not what Antonio had expected.

On a happier note though, the encounter had just made Antonio fall more in love with Lovino. Lovino needs all the love he can get, right?

Now, what was happening with Mathew during this exchange? Well, as Lovino said, he was being held back for something to do with Art class. What he did not know, however, was that Mathew was also having a fated encounter. Though his involved a bit less head-butting and flipping off.

Mathew had just been asked to do an portfolio of his artwork, consisting of 2 watercolors, 2 acrilycs, 2 ink, and 1 portrait with all of the above included. Apparently he had been selected to be an art honor. Yet while he was heading back towards the dorm room, he heard faint noises coming from inside the band room. She be peaked in, he heard the most beautiful melodic song being played on a flute. The malt surprising thing though, was the fact that Gilbert Beilshmidt, bad boy supreme, was playing it. Mathew had simply stared in shock. And, after finishing the song, Gilbert turned around and saw him standing there. Right then and there, Gilbert fell in love with the boy in the doorway.

Making him swear to not tell anyone, and that if he did he would not hesitate to kill him, Gilbert gave Mathew his phone number, and told him that "He should be honoured to have his phone number" before leaving.

~Line Break~

"-and then the bastard goes on to proclaim how he just fell in love with me!" Lovino shouted angrily at Mathew, who was used to his ranting.

"At least the person you met didn't threaten to kill you. And then gives you his number." Mathew sighed and got into bed."I suppose I should text him later."

"You don't owe that bastard anything." Lovino said, also getting in bed.

And that's how Gilbert, Mathew, Antonio, and Lovino began their soon to be relationships.


	5. Author's Note

**I just want to inform you guys that updates are going to be not as quick. I tried to update each one of my stories every day, but realized that, in my opinion, the work wasn't as pleasing as I would have liked it. From now on, updates are going to take from 2-7 days each. So, please don't hate me. Truth be told, I actually have a great start to another story, which I'm going to call 5 p.m., and I am just going to be updating that one on a whim (updates will be totally random. They could take from 1 hour to 1 month. All depends.). So, please bear with me.**


	6. The Cafeteria

**So, I'm actually writing (typing) this in my local library. I've got a volunteering job** **every single Saturday. This chapter may or may not be filler. And sorry for the lateness.**

Chapter five: The Cafeteri"The idiot's in my new elective class." Lovino and Mathew were walking towards the cafeteria for dinner. It had almost been a week since the encounters with Gilbert and Antonio. Lovino had discovered, with great displeasure, that his only class without Mathew had Antonio in it. "The bastard is so clingy, I'm sick of it." Mathew laughed. In all honesty, he found Antonio's gestures towards Lovino endearing. Just last week, Antonio had serenaded him. Although, the end result had been Lovino punching him in the face.

"At least you don't have 5 classes with Gilbert. He won't leave me alone." Mathew sighed. The silver-haired albino had a tendency to copy off of his notes. Of course, once Lovino found out about it, he would get into a heated argument about how he was a terrible human being. Though he guessed that was just how Lovino was. "And there they are, again." Mathew had just seen the Bad Touch Trio waving towards them. Lately, they had been intent on getting him and Lovino to sit with them.

"I wouldn't sit with those bastards if my life depended on it. They're all perverts." Snarled Lovino. Mathew couldn't disagree, sadly. While being known for being hot, they were also known for being a bit perverted. Then again, every girl digs a bad boy.

"Let's just ignore them and sit across the room. _All_ the way across." He agreed to this suggestion, and the pair made their way towards the very back table, barely noticing the two pairs of eyes that followed them.

~Line Break~

"Why do they constantly avoid us? Anyone else in this school would die to sit with the awesome me!" Gilbert exlclaimed, leaning back in his chair. Antonio nodded, still looking back at where Lovino and Mathew had went to sit. In truth, Gilbert had been flirting with Mathew for awhile now, but he was either not interested, or super oblivious. _'It had to be the latter'_ , thought Gilbert, _'anyone else would totally throw them at me'._

"Lovino is so cute. Did you know that when he blushes, he totally looks like a tomato!" Giggled Antonio. No one could really get how he was attracted to Lovino. He was known for being bad-tempered, foul-mouthed, and really unapproachable. All of this canceled out his handsome face, or at least that's what all the boys said. Truth be told, Lovino was actually really nice to girls, albeit being a bit of a flirt.

"Mon ami, I do not see what you see in Lovino. Although, his face is quite handsome." Francis smirked. "In fact, his voice sounds very nice too. I wonder how he would sound in b-"

Let's just say that our dear friend Francis isn't going to be picking up girls anytime soon.


	7. No Hating Me Please!

Don't hate me for asking this of you after just giving you guys five chapters, but I thought that it would be best if I started a poll so that you guys can choose how this story goes. I have major writers block, so while you guys vote and wait for me to upload a new chapter, please check out my profile to find the poll and more of my stories. I seriously LOVE writing The Past is Bleak, and the Future Bright. It features my three main OTP's, Dennor, UsUk, and, of course, PruCan. Thanks again for following this story, and I hope that you don't hate me!


	8. Hockey Team Tryouts

**Sorry for being a jerk. I swear, a lot of things happened, okay? I went to San Fran for a week, got to see China Town. I now own exactly 26 panda plushies. Stuff happened, and my phone broke. And it had the next chapters of all my stories. Every. Single. One. Sigh, so for about a week I had no electronics. But luckily, today, my dad fixed my computer! Yay! So I'm sorry for the majorly late update. School just started too, and let's just say middle school is hard. Especially when you're in Algebra 1 and your teacher talks super fast. Anyways, according to my poll, this is what you guys wanted. So here ya go. And I have the worst writers block in history, so please bear with me.**

Chapter 6: Ice Infatuation

"Hockey tryouts?"

Before we continue with the story, I must warn all of you. Matthew Williams, proud Canadian, was absolutely infatuated with any form of hockey. Ice hockey, indoor hockey, it didn't matter, he was absolutely fanatic about it. So on November 15th, when he found out that World Academy had a hockey team, Matthew didn't hesitate to tryout.

"Do you play?" Loving asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I did in 6th grade. I stopped when…" he trailed off, not wanting to mention how his parents had stopped seeing his matches to watch Alfred's American football games.

Loving seemed to notice his change in demeanor, and scowled. He knew what Matthew was talking about. His grandpa hadn't gone to one of his art competitions in years. It was quite depressing, really. The thing that had brought them together had been their mutual understanding of loneliness. "Well," Lovino said. "I bet you're amazing at it, Maple Bastard."

~Ice Rink~

"Uhh…is this where the hockey tryouts are?" To say that Matthew was intimidated would have been an understatement. He was terrified. Let's just say that most of the other students didn't seem too intent on being friendly. I mean, sure, Matthew was quite tall, but he had a peaceful air around him. These guys didn't seem very peaceful. Almost all of them were glaring at me.

"Yes, it is. Are you sure you wanna tryout? I heard the hockey team is quite…intense." Matthew turned around, and came face-to-face with a girl about two feet shorter with hair slightly longer than his, holding a clipboard and pen. "Oh, I've been appointed manager. The name's Lilli Stein." She held out her petite hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled. She reminded me of a tiny rabbit.

"I'm Matthew Williams. And yes, I'm sure. I love hockey." She led me over to the locker room, and told me to put my equipment on.

"They will start in about ten minutes. Please be out on the ice by that time."

Out on the ice, Matthew felt less nervous. He felt like he could actually do it. "We're gonna start with basic shots. Try and make it past our goalie."

Matthew easily hit ten pucks into the goal, receiving even more glares from the other students. He didn't care, though. His adrenaline was running now, and he was ready to kick some ass. And once they had finally started a game of scrimmage, Matthew totally dominated the rink. He managed about 20 shots in 15 minutes, and used absolutely no effort. When the game was finally over, everyone except Matthew was exhausted.

It was obvious that the regular team members were surprised, seeing as their faces were frozen. Matthew smirked, and skated off the rink. "Um, the results will be posted up on the board outside the main office. Thank you all for trying out."

After he took off all of his gear, he exited the locker room to be met with a very intimidating silver haired beauty. Her eyes were cold and calculating, almost as if she were trying to bore through Matthew's soul. The girl's hair was waist length, with a navy blue bow on top of her head. Her face was contorted in a scowl which rivaled Lovino's. "That was pretty good skating out there, newbie." Matthew towered over her, probably one and a half feet smaller than him, yet her voice was laced with venom, and sent shivers down his spine.

"Uh, who are you?" Matthew asked, immediately regretting his life decisions. Being under that woman's glare was like being under a laser beam.

"Natalya Braginski. Member of the hockey team." The girl-Natalya-strutted away, leaving Matthew in her wake.

 _~Preview of Next Chapter~_

" _What's that Potato Bastard doing…"_

"' _I-yes!"_

' _And she kissed me lightly on the cheek, leaving me dumbfounded.'_

 **Again, sorry for the SUPER late update, but to make it up to you, this was extra long!**


End file.
